


Those Three Words

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: It didn’t have to be spoken because you just knew.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader
Kudos: 9





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

It was a single moment. A moment that solidified everything you were feeling.

Laying on the floor side by side, you and Peter were in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, when Peter broke the silence and said as he continued to look up at the ceiling, “I’m not good at this sort of thing y/n, I know that we've both been burned before and I know our relationship is different, because... Because we’re better together than when we’re apart and isn’t that the point of being with someone, to become a better person?”

Interlocking his fingers with yours you turn your head to look at him, before saying, “Of course Peter. This isn’t like any relationship we’ve had with others in the past, it’s more, it’s special.” you said as a smile came over your face.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” you said squeezing his hand.

“What do you think about just laying here for a while and forgetting the world around us and pretending that the world literally depends on us sometimes?”

“I think that sounds perfect.”

“I know I don’t say those three words, but you know how I feel right?” hesitated Peter.

“You don’t have to tell me Peter, because you show me every single day. The little things that you do for me without even realizing, mean more to me than any words.”

“You know, people think it’s weird that we’ve been dating for over a year and haven’t said those three words yet.” Peter muttered.

“Who cares what they think, all that matters is that we know how we feel about each other. Besides, those three words get thrown around all the time. It’s the little things that matter, it’s about remembering things about each other that others may not think are significant but really are.”

At your words, Peter squeezed your hand as a smile overtook his face.

Laying there on the floor holding hands, you think about your relationship with Peter over the years, from a friendship that naturally grew into something more. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that you’re lucky that you and Peter found each other, because whether those three words were spoken or not, the depth of the love you two had for each other surpassed any words that could be spoken.


End file.
